1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and toys and, more specifically to a puzzle toy having a set of projecting buttons which are pushed inwardly by a player.
2. Background Description
One other puzzle toy with push pins or buttons is known to exist whereby the object of the game is to push in all six projections. This puzzle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,430 to Suzuki. The problem with it is that with each push of the projections the sequence of solving the puzzle changes whereby projections pop out randomly and have to be pushed back in randomly, thus making the solving of the puzzle strictly by chance and no logic or memory plays a part.